


Taking "Ghosting" To A New Level

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cockblocking, Creepy Fluff, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Making Out, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “May as well go give them a warm welcome,” he spoke with a bit of an echo, still staring down at them. And it was when he noticed the kid look up at the house that he decided to hide himself, ducking out of view and de-materializing.----------“Oh look, you picked another house that gives me bad vibes. Good work, dad.” Magnus sassed as he carried an armload of boxes to the porch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, more random OC stuff between Roachbugg and I, and I'm admitting that I dragged him into this one so I could play with my newer OC, Ken Riley. -KayReaper

 

**Ken Riley                          Magnus Hakkonsson                   Nils Hakkonsson**

Ken sighed exasperatedly as he stared through the attic window, down towards the sidewalk of the house he was currently in. There was another new family, not so big. Two people, a father and son from what he could see. Or that was what he assumed anyway. The kid looked about the same age as him, maybe a bit older? Whatever, he could’ve cared less. He’d just freak them out again, run them off like the last family. Obviously, it was all on purpose. He tended to get pissed easily when they just ignored him, though that was his fault. He stayed hidden a majority of the time. Only because he scared them when he just appeared at random.

“ _May as well go give them a warm welcome_ ,” he spoke with a bit of an echo, still staring down at them. And it was when he noticed the kid look up at the house that he decided to hide himself, ducking out of view and de-materializing.

“Oh look, you picked another house that gives me bad vibes. Good work, dad.” Magnus sassed as he carried an armload of boxes to the porch. His dad largely ignored him, unlocking and propping the door open with a box under his arm.

“My car gives you bad vibes. Grandma's cat gives you bad vibes. I don't think you've ever had _good_ vibes.” Dad shot back, no one ever had to wonder where he got the sass from. He hated moving all the fucking time, his dad's job sucked. Whatever said vague-ass job he had was, he never gave a clear answer to that question.

“At least this one doesn't smell like a herd of old ladies.” their last house had smelled like a nursing home, it was awful.

“Okay, I admit the last one was pretty bad.” Ha! Victory! Dad admitted to being at fault!

Ken was sitting on the stairs, the first few steps at the bottom when the door was finally opened. He’d heard their ranting from the top, having paused to actually get an idea on what they were talking about. After that, he just shrugged kept walking until he sat his ass down and waited.

He watched the door swing open, the two standing there, still talking their mouths off and ranting in each other’s ears about other houses and old ladies and stuff.

“You should really stop being cheap and actually hire movers,” he grumbled as they started dropping boxes in the middle of the room. Dad was so cheap for a guy with a decent income and a huge nest egg. Nils Hakkonsson, penny pinching extraordinaire.

“Why would I hire movers when I have a six foot five mini tank for a son?” Was that a compliment or an insult? He wondered as the both made their way out the door and back to the moving truck for more of their junk.

“ _Leave your shit everywhere why dontcha_ ,” Ken called after them sarcastically, keeping his invisibility prominent as he stood and carefully grabbed a box, piling one up, and then another, and then another and another until they were almost perfectly stacked and out of the way. So no one would trip over them like morons.

He grumbled, turning and striding back to his place a few steps up on the stairs, where he rested his elbows on his knees and entangled his fingers to where he rested his chin.

They came back with yet more boxes when he noticed something was off. “Did you stack those, dad?” He asked. He sure as hell didn't stack them, he just dropped the heavy crap wherever.

“What, you think this place is haunted?” That wasn't an answer. Okay, that was some twilight zone shit teleporting boxes. _Maybe dad's just fucking with me again, dick_.

“I told you it gave me bad vibes!” He whined. If this place was haunted, he was so gonna run around muttering exorcism rituals and shit. “If there _is_ a ghost in here, he better be like Casper” he muttered to himself, adding boxes to the suspicious stack of suspiciousness.

“ _Great deduction there, Danny Phantom. There’s an honest to god ghost right here_ ,” Ken leaned back against the steps and waved his arms out as if to metaphorically award him with some-shit. He could be a sarcastic fucker a majority of the time, especially when no one could hear him.

\----------

Several hours, and much cursing and complaining later, they'd fully moved all their crap inside. _Thank fuck!_ He flopped onto his mattress. Fuck the bed frame, he'd put it together tomorrow. He hoped dad had a plan for dinner, he was starving. “Daddy! Pizza!” He whined. His dad hated that, but it usually got him what he wanted.

“Quit you whining you aren't gonna starve you giant baby.” Dad shouted back but a few minutes later he could hear dad on the phone placing their usual order.

“Victory is mine!” He said to himself and proceeded to start screwing with a bouncy ball. He threw it against the wall and caught it when it bounced back. It was mildly amusing, but he was too tired to do much. He threw the ball a bit too hard and it ricocheted off his hand and into the closest. _Damn it._

Ken had been watching from where he’d been leaning against the doorframe, just thinking about ways to entertain himself or if he should just screw around up in the attic like he usually did. Thinking about it now, he’d have to start locking it from the inside again. He paused when the ball the guy had been playing with bounced off and into the closet, an idea popping into his head. He looked like he wasn’t planning on getting up to get it, or move from where he was positioned, so it’d be a totally fucked up scene.

He pushed himself from the frame and headed over to the closet, keeping himself hidden as he slipped into the bigger than necessary space and sat crossed-legged inside. He instantly found the ball and aimed it just right before tossing it softly back out into the room, letting it bounce.

Magnus’ head shot up, hearing the ball bounce on the wooden floor and roll right to the side of his bed. “Okay, what? That was totally in the closest, how the fuck?” He rolled sideways before picking the ball up. He quirked a brow, he'd read a lot of stuff on spirits, poltergeists and shit like that. Supernatural lore was a hobby of his. He wondered if a mischievous spirit resided here. He tossed the ball back toward the closet.

Ken let a smirk tug at the corner of his lips, stopping the ball at his leg for at least a few seconds to give him the impression that it really did stop rolling. He then picked it up and tossed it back out, letting it bounce a bit harder.

“ _A’right, let’s play, big-foot_ ,” he scoffed.

Magnus snatched the ball as it bounced up. Okay weirdness totally a ghost, please only be a ghost. I can't deal with a demonic possession or some hell portal in our house. “So, you're either the ghost of a kid or really bored.” He muttered to himself and bounced the ball back.

“ _Totally the latter, pretty-boy_ ,” Ken answered anyway, though knowing he couldn’t hear. He was tempted to let him. He might actually… maybe. He caught the ball mid-bounce and tossed it back without waiting, just seeming to play the game. Just tossing it back and forth.

 _I'm playing a game of catch with Casper, great!_ He thought. Although their house was haunted, this didn't seem like some dark spirit. There were benevolent spirits, malevolent spirits and benign spirits. “You know, Casper, you can show yourself. I already know you’re there.” he wondered if the ghost could materialize… there were a lot of debates on how much of a form a ghost could take.

“Duh, how else do you think the ball ends up back over there…” Ken sassed, his voice still echo-y as he spoke, now actually letting the human hear him for the first time. He sat there, leaning back against the wall of the closet. He was still hesitant to actually show himself, but talking… seemed safe to him at that point. Talking was totally fine.

“Oh great, I'm stuck with a smart ass spirit. As if there weren't enough sass in this household.” If they weren't still tossing the ball back and forth, he’d have trouble telling where the voice had come from. It was odd, echo-y, like it came from everywhere at once.

“Dude, I was sassy before I was dead and I’m pretty sure you like it… you haven’t left yet,” Ken pointed out casually, tossing the ball back when it was bounced towards him. It was weird that he hadn’t freaked yet. This was… maybe similar to something that happened with a way younger kid and he freaked the fuck out as soon as he realized that his toy had somehow slid across the room from the closet without anyone touching it. Hell, he didn’t get as far as talking.

“Yeah, just don't be a creep and watch me jerk off and shower and shit. I've always been able to sense otherworldly stuff. My best friend back New Orleans was a witch. So a ghost isn't really that scary,” He missed Freya. She was fun, even if her brothers were utterly fucking terrifying. He was sure he came close to death by Klaus several times. Maybe very nearly death by Kol once.

“Damn, you just fucked up at least half of the shit I was planning,” Ken replied with a crooked smirk. “Totally hadn’t thought about it ‘til you said,” he added half honestly. He was totally tempted after that. And he was totally not gonna point out how great the guys senses were. He sensed him when he threw the ball back. _Fantastic ghost-radar senses, dude_.

“Could, try it on my dad but he probably won't be home often.” It was true dad would run off for weeks at a time leaving him to his own devices. “Dude your telling me.you haven't used your ghostly powers to check out hot denizens of this house when their naked, or fucking or whatever? What kinda lousy ghost are you.” He chuckled just a bit nearly missing the ball.

“The only guys that lived here where either fuck-ugly, too old, or kids… and a dog, and I ain’t into any of that,” that was Ken telling the truth. “You and your old man are the only guys I’d actually watch-... that totally wasn’t meant to come out like that…” he laughed softly, running a hand over his face before catching the ball and tossing it back. Was it weird that he missed the sound of his own laughter? It sounded sort of sad. “I meant that you two are the only two that look decent and/or attractive enough for me to be interested,” he totally opened up to being gay. _Awesome_...

“Did you just imply that my father and I aren't ravenously attractive? That's rude, bro. I'm way better than decent.” He laughed, tossing the ball again. He didn't care about the sexuality of his own personal Casper, or anybody else for that manner. So, he didn't acknowledge it or bring it up, hell the guy.. _Ghost_ may be sensitive about it. “So, you got a name or just a big mouth?”

“I-uh… Ken,” that was all he planned on giving for now. If the guy wanted to find out who he was and how he died, like the cliché movies of finding him on the internet, he’d have to work for it. “And just saying… Prettyboy’s have high standards, and I’m by far, the _prettiest_ ,” he sassed, putting on the cheerleader girl attitude and tone as threw the ball back.

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest ghost of all?” He joked back, laughing slightly at his corny Disney joke. _Shuddup, Disney movies are dope._

“Pfft-. Me, obviously,” Ken replied almost immediately with a loud scoff as he tossed the ball back. This was actually the most entertainment he’d had a long fuckin’ time. Like… he was pretty sure the last time was when he was actually alive, and that was… the 70s? 80s?

“I'll have to take your word for it, invisible-man.” he couldn't honestly judge just by an echo-y voice. He'd know if he saw him though. He knew a hot guy when he saw one.

“Dude, I’m a solid ten in beauty,” Ken even flicked his short hair over his ear for show. It was sort of reflex, he guessed. It was a human thing, he remembered doing it a few times when a girl used to just mention that he was pretty for a guy. He remembered being the funny one of his gang, the entertainer and it was great.

“Your voice is like a two. I feel like I’m being yelled at in a cave. My name's Magnus, by the way.” _Seriously, it's like a megaphone in a tunnel._ Luckily it wasn't super loud or it'd be unbearable.

“Don’t hate the echo, it’s fabulous. And don’t judge a book, dude. I’m pretty, and I ain’t saying that ‘cause I’m a vain guy,” Ken laughed lightly as he played with the ball for a moment before tossing it out into the room. “Nice to… _meet_ you? I guess I’ll say it again if I actually show you,” it was a fifty-fifty chance. If he stayed long enough then… maybe he’d get a glimpse or something, or he could be a dick and just show up naked when the guy was getting out of the shower. It’d be funny, though there was a chance he’d fall and break his neck or something… wet floor and all that.

\----------

So… maybe Ken followed through with the assumptions Magnus had asked him not to do… a few times. But in his defence! It was by accident each time! He’d walked into his bedroom, having phased through the closed door, not really thinking and he caught him jerking off once, maybe twice and he was in his room after his shower and he’d dropped his towel. Totally wasn’t on purpose and was totally by accident!

The guy just… just needed to write a fuckin’ note or leave a sock on the door or some shit!

Currently, Ken was sitting on one of the spare stools in the kitchen, a few feet away, leaning back against the island with his boot swinging back and forth. He wasn’t sure if the two guys knew he was there, he was just… chilling, staying quiet and just watching them. Though he doubted the old guy knew he was there.

“Hey, Magnus?” He knew that tone. That was dad's, _I'm about to say something you're not gonna like_ tone _._ He fucking hated that tone with the burning passion of a thousand suns.

“Yeah?” He replied curtly, not looking up from his fucking math homework. He hated math, hell, he hated school. He was too intelligent to be challenged by it but he was never in the correct grade due to all the moving and credits not transferring and shit.

“I've got a job…. I may be gone for a few weeks.” _Of course you fucking will. It would absolutely kill you to spend more than a few weeks in my presence_.

“Okay,” he replied shortly. He wasn’t gonna argue, it was fucking pointless. Dad would just leave anyway, and leave him swamped with separation anxieties and rapidly building abandonment issues.

“C’mon, kid. Don't be like that.” Dad sighed, as if his attitude wasn't _entirely warranted._ He just closed his book, he wouldn't be able to focus, anyway.

“Don't burn the house down, go to school, no girls, no parties, money for emergencies in the medicine cabinet and spending money in your account. “ he rattled off his dad's usual farewell and stalked up the stairs seethingly.

Ken was lost for words. He’d watched everything unfold, his boot having stopped swinging and he’d watched the guy walk off, pretty pissed. Honestly, he didn’t have a clue on this matter. His dad left him when he was a kid, or that was his mother always told him. He’d still had the inkling that he was killed. Who else just dropped off of the face of the earth like he did?

He turned to look at the older man, watching his resigned posture before climbing off of the stool and following after the other guy, Magnus. He climbed the stairs swiftly, turning and making his way down the hall. His door was… a little open, just a few inches and he decided to make himself known by reaching out and creaking the door open further, still invisible as he stepped in. The door should’ve given him away at least.

“Didn't your mother teach you to shut the door when you entered someone else's room? Thanks for not phasing through it and standing there like a creeper though.” He opened his window before crossing the room and shutting the door. He scoffed, sliding out the window to sit on the roof, well the awning over the back porch. Whatever, it had a nice view of the city. He fished a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, igniting it and taking a long drag and leaning back on his elbows. He turned to the side to blow the smoke into the air when it suddenly wrapped around something, Ken probably! _Whoa, dude bubble!_

“Sort of glad I’m dead. Not a fan of second hand-smoking, or smoking in general,” he totally went off all drugs and normal smokes after he died that way… “Hey-uh… have I… ever told you how I died?” he was sure he didn’t. Definitely didn’t. He’d be totally aware if he did.

“Nope,” Magnus answered, popping the ‘p’. He wasn't intentionally being short with Ken, he was just pissed. He reached over his head and pulled his flask from it hiding spot in the gutter. Twisting off the cap and taking a swig. He almost offered it to Ken. _Oops, dead guy, can't drink._

“Someone overdosed me,” Ken replied simply, shrugging as he drew his knees to his chest to rest his chin on his crossing arms. Someone killed by giving him too much. By accident, or purpose, it was still murder. He swallowed thickly and gradually let himself materialize on the spot.

“Oh Jesus tap-dancing Christ, warn a guy!” Holy heart attack Batman. _Handsome_ heart attack, but geeze. He was happy to actually see the ghost for once, instead of just hearing his disembodied voice.

“I appeared?” Ken started uncertainly, shrugging again as he watched him. “Hi?”

“Uhh, yeah. I can totally see your pretty face and stuff now.” He wondered if he could feel him if he touched him? He reached his hand out, aiming for his shoulder.

“Before-,” Ken cut in, shifting around until he was facing him. “-you try anything, I’m just… sorta putting it out there, that I’ve been dead since the seventies… that’s like… forty years without physical contact,” he supplied fast and easy and just tried to breathe calmly as he stayed still and waited. He’d had a feeling that the guy was totally curious about the ghost shit.

“Was that your way of saying no touchy?”

“No… that was more my way of saying-... I haven’t been touched in forty years, so I don’t know how I’m gonna react,” Ken glanced away for a moment and then back.

“Just don't throw me off the roof.” He let his hand rest on Ken’s shoulder. He felt the leather of his sleeveless jacket, like cold leather, but not unpleasantly cold. He slowly let his hand brush upwards until it was resting against the side of his neck. His skin felt… cold bit just like a guy who'd just come in out of the snow, it felt pretty normal. “Huh I expected my hand to freeze-”

Clearly the guy hadn’t been watching him too closely. Ken had sat up fast and instantly threw himself at him. Feeling the hot touches on his neck… He hadn’t expected the heat burning inside him, to just force him to act and attack his face with his own. His hands were on Magnus’, cupping his jawline as he practically straddled his lap while kissing him… French kissing really.

 _Whoa, that escalated quickly!_ His brain provided as he eagerly kissed back. It was kinda hot, in a way. How cool the ghost was, everything felt... It was like a soothing cold, air-conditioning on a hot summer day kinda thing. His cock was clearly very interested in this new sensation as it pressed painfully and instantly against his zipper. He snaked his arms around Ken, rubbing up and down his back as they kissed heatedly? Icily? Whatever, it was sexy.

Ken forced the guy onto his back, still kissing over and over, brushing their lips and pressing harder than necessary. He even spread his legs so he could arch the small of his back and press their groins together, which sparked something hot in his chest and in the pit of his stomach. He refrained from groaning, and instantly, tried to flip their position, dragging Magnus above him to the point where he could hook his legs over the man’s thighs. His hands were still on his face, though they gradually gravitated to his shoulder-blades and hair at the back of his head, keeping him there above him as he kissed hard and continued to pull him just that bit closer.

Magnus pulled their bodies completely flush, lifting Ken so he was sitting in his lap, Ken’s ass against his groin, their chests flush, Magnus caressed the ghosts jaw with a thumb, cupping his chin with a large hand. It'd been way too long since he'd kissed anyone. The last had been… Josh? Not important, it was a vampire in Nawlins

“You want to?” Ken was totally up for this if Magnus was. It wasn’t like he could hurt him because of his size or strength either. He was dead, what difference would it make? “I’m rearing for it,” he crookedly smirked as he leaned in to kiss him hard again, his fingers tugging at hair and his shirt.

Before Magnus could respond, there was a knock at his door. Fuck! Dad, your timing fucking sucks! “Hey, kiddo, can I come in.” No! Go away, I'm try a to get laid here…

“Hide!” Magnus hissed.

“I can’t de-materialize that fast! I can leave the house grounds either!” Ken shot back in a sort of whispered yell as they panicked, being sort of frantic.

The door swung open and Dad walked in, rude, heading straight for the window. “What the? Really on the roof? Where the neighbours can see? And who’s this guy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed the weird that we brought into this one.


End file.
